13 Reasons Why Wiki:Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, the staff can access a few additional functions. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are the highest tier of users, with the additional ability of being able to change user rights. On , all bureaucrats also have admin rights. They act as overseers throughout the entire wiki. Abilities Their abilities include: * To Promote users to bureaucrat and/or administrator. * To Revoke users' administrator rights, but not bureaucrat rights. * To "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Administrator Administrators are experienced and trusted members of the 13 Reasons Why community who have access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They have been entrusted with these tools to aid in the development of the community. For instance, when users seek help they turn to administrators for assistance. Moreover, admins have to uphold the quality of the site. Abilities Their additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Conduct Nevertheless, it should be explicitly addressed that administrators are not above the 13 Reasons Why Wiki policies. They are entrusted to be the best representatives of the qualities this wiki values. This means: *Administrators should not abuse their privileges for their own selfish desire for power. *Administrators do not own the wiki, and hence should not exercise their position forcefully above others. For instance, shutting down other's opinions about certain issues that may affect the whole community. *Administrators should be responsible for creating a good environment within the community. **If there are users causing disruption, such as vandals or spammers, the admin's job is to deal with them accordingly. **Administrators should not, however, use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, having been entrusted with additional user rights by its community. An active status is defined as: *Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages. *A regular flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. *Reasonable speed in replying to messages on administrator's message wall, defined as replying before the poster of the message is forced to make an alternative consultation. *Interacting with users in the discussions board, defined as either moderating, posting or answering discussion posts. Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding a notice to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators above. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to 60 days. If the administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time without reaching out to the fellow members of the staff, removal of user rights will be considered by an active bureaucrat based on the non-fulfillment of the activity guidelines further above. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Where removal may be contentious, an active bureaucrat should also consult other community members. Becoming a member of the staff For you to become a staff member someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests. However, on a smaller community such as this one, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page.